A moment of Heaven and Hell
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Everyone's POV of the Malec kiss scene in CoG.
1. Magnus

**I was writing the second chapter to another fic when I got this idea!**

**This is everyone's reaction to the Malec kiss scene in CoG.**

**DISCLAIMER~ I, unfortunately, do not own MI :-(**

**Magnus**

Who should I partner up with? If Alec wasn't more scared of closet doors than he is of a greater demon, I would ask him to be my partner. Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

"What do you want Alexander?" I asked with every bit of anger I had at him showing in my voice.

"I was wanting to know if you would be my partner?" he asked nervously. He is so adorable. Wait! No he isn't! I'm pissed at him!

"I suppose," I said. He insisted that I do him first. Ha! If only. While he was doing mine I asked, "Why did you ask me?"

When he finished he said, "This is why." He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me full on the mouth. The kiss was absolutely wonderful. I have never wanted anything or anybody as badly as I wanted this young Shadowhunter. I could feel everyone staring at us. It seemed as if it lasted an eternity. I wish that could be my eternity. I felt a mixture of love, want, longing, and need. I just wanted to stay like this forever with my Alec in my arms. If only it could last as long as I live.

After he let go he said, "I told you I would tell everybody about _us_." And with that he walked off to talk to Maryse.

He has been getting more and more cocky for a while now. I hope he still knows that he is _my_ bitch. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Did ya like it? In the next chapter it will be Alec's POV!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE LOVE=GOOD THINGS GOOD THINGS= HAPPINESS HAPINESS=LESS GREED **

**LESS GREED=NO THEFT NO THEFT=NO MURDER (B/N: Unless I get involved… hehehe)**

**SO, IF YA THINK ABOUT IT, YOU SAVE PEOPLE'S LIVES BY REVIEWING!**


	2. Alec

**Welcome to my sick and evil world I like to call the mind of –**_**personal info**_**-.**

**This will be what is going on in Alec's head.**

**DiScLaImEr- I STILL DON'T OWN mORTAL iNSTRUMENTS! fucking caps lock -_- (B/N: Watch your damn language!)**

Where the hell is he? Come on, he's like six feet tall. There he is! I ran up to him.

When he saw me he said, "What do you want Alexander?" I could feel the anger in his voice. He thought I hasn't going to tell my family.

"I was wanting to know if you would be my partner?" I asked. My voice was shaking. I wonder if he noticed. Hopefully not.

"I suppose," he replied. Yes!

"You do me first," I wonder if he got the pun.

While I was finishing his he asked, "Why did you ask me?"

"This is why," I said, pulling him down a little to my height so I could kiss him. The taste of his lips was so sweet. I kissed him before but this time it was so different. It was so much better to let people know that I loved him. I loved him more than anyone. Maybe now he will forgive me.

"I told you I would tell everybody about _us_," I said after I reluctantly let go of him. I knew I had so much explaining to do that Jace, Izz, and Ma- That Jace and Izz would never get in trouble ever again.

**Twas it good? **

**I apologize for my beta. I made the mistake of giving her Pringles. It isn't her fault that she can't function when given Pringles. (B/N: I was in creeper mode all night…)**

**I will give an e-hug to all of my reviewers!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE LOVE=GOOD THINGS GOOD THINGS= HAPPINESS HAPINESS=LESS GREED **

**LESS GREED=NO THEFT NO THEFT=NO MURDER **

**SO, IF YA THINK ABOUT IT, YOU SAVE PEOPLE'S LIVES BY REVIEWING!**


	3. Mayrse

**Hey, here is another chapter. I am sooooooooooo incredibly sorry! I have had this planned in my head for ages but I couldn't find a key item. **

**disclaimer- don't own it…*sob* D':**

**~~~lol~~~**

Mayrse was looking over at her two children, what if she lost Alec? She knew he hadn't paired up with anyone yet. She looked away when she heard someone approaching.

"I'm sorry about your loss Mayrse. He was a wonderful child," it was her old friend Clarrise. They had gone to school together.

"He truly was. And thank you. I'm only afraid I will lose two more tonight."

"I thought Isabelle was too young."

"She is, I am referring to Jace. Even though Valentine may be his real father he is still my son. I have raised him the past seven years as such after all."

"But he is but seventeen. How is there a risk of losing him?"

Mayrse sighed, "Because-" She was going to tell her about Jace going to take on Valentine himself but all of a sudden the room went compleatley quiet. She looked in the same direction as everyone else only to find a young Shadowhunter kissing a Downworlder. She immeadtley recognized the unruly balck hair. That was Alec, his arms were wrapped around Magnus Banes neck.

Robert turned to her, "Is that-?"

"Yes…That is."

"Do you think we should go, talk to him, or, something?"

But it was pointless the crowd continued and Alec was making his way over to them. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Isabelle and the vampire were coming too. When he got to them Mayrse said in a cool tone, "Alexander Cameron Lightwood what are you thinking?" She heard the vampire say something but was to furious to pay attention.

"Mom I-"

"Alec, let you mother finish."

"Yes sir."

"What in the world gave you the marvelous to kiss a warlock, a _warlock_ Alexander, infront of the _entire_ Clave? Did you want attention? Decide to mimic your sister's habits of dating people that we don't approve of but you wanted to take it to the next level? If you want attention you could have just said something!"

"No mom, I, I'm in love with him. I know how that sounds to you mom. I know you don't think Downworlders and Shadowhunters can be together, especially two males, but mom, I am in love with Magnus Bane and nothing you say or do can or will ever change that," Alec said. Mayrse knew her eldest son had always been a boy of few words. She couldn't think of a time he had ever said that much at one time.

Robert was the first to react, he walked up to Alec and hugged him. You could tell tat wasn't what Alec was expecting, "Alexander, you are my son and I will always love you no matter who you are. I don't care if you're in love with a warlock or even the fact that said warlock is another man."

She joined the hug and felt Isabelle's arm wrap around her. All Mayrse said was, "He said it all. I love you baby boy."

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay! There is the next chapter. Next I'm probably gonna do Isabelle. Oh, and I need som input. I'm considering doing Jace's reaction when he finds out about it as the last chapter. What do you think? review and I will be your bestest friend in the whole wide world! XD (shamless review whore…)**


	4. Isabelle

**I'm back and as crazy as ever! XD Everyone who has kept up with this needs to give a big thank you to Team Jem Carstairs for telling me to update this fic. This is Isabelle's POV**

**Disclaimer~ Last time I checked I wasn't Cassandra Clare…**

**~~~lol~~~**

After her brother broke apart from Magnus she dragged Simon with her over to where her parents stood. She had to be there to defend him. They were about ten yards away when she heard her mother ask, "Alexander Cameron Lightwood what are you thinking?"

Isabelle slapped Simon on the shoulder when he said, "Cameron? Maybe _that's_ why he's gay."

"Mom I-" Alec started to explain.

"Alec, let your mother finish," her dad cut in. He was always so quiet that Isabelle was shocked to hear him say anything.

"Yes sir," Alec said, looked down.

"What in the world gave you the marvelous idea to kiss a warlock, a _warlock_ Alexander, in front of the _entire_ Clave? Did you want attention? Decide to mimic your sister's habits of dating people that we don't approve of but you wanted to take it to the next level? If you want attention you could have just said something!" Isabelle was uncomfortable being drug into the argument.

"No mom, I, I'm in love with him. I know how that sounds to you mom. I know you don't think Downworlders and Shadowhunters can be together, especially two males, but mom, I am in love with Magnus Bane and nothing you say or do can or will ever change that," Alec said. Isabelle knew he was getting mad that their mom would suggest that he didn't love Magnus.

The next few seconds were tense and quiet. Isabelle was shocked when her father stepped closer to her brother and pulled him into a hug. HE said something but she couldn't hear it but the next thing she knew her mom was joining the hug. She couldn't help it; she ran the short distance remaining and also joined the Lightwood group hug.

Isabelle heard her mother say to her big brother, "He said it all. I love you baby boy."

Isabelle smiled, her parents were both always so strict and they never really were ones for hugs. But she knew this wasn't only because he had come out. She knew it was also because after tonight she may be the only Lightwood left, they lost Max and also, even though they wouldn't say it aloud, both her parents were worried sick for their adopted Lightwood, Jace Mo- Herondale.

**~~~lol~~~**

**So, what did ya think? Good? Bad? You had a seizure from the sweetness at the end? You wanted to print the chapter off just so you could burn it? Whatever you have to say please say it by pressing the small button you see located at the bottom of the page. But please do not leave a flame. I will accept well rounded criticism but things like, "This is a piece of crap that makes me want to shove cookies down my throat!" Will not be appreciated. Instead of trashing it please put why you think it's terrible. Like, say you think I made Isabelle OOC and Maryse was to cold is why you hate it. Then simply say that, don't tell me to stop writing because you don't like it. **

**Okay, sorry about my mile-long rant. But really, please review, they let the author know how good they are doing and please put in any suggestions you have for my writing and/or the story.**


End file.
